vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Santa Monica Thin Bloods
The Thin Bloods of Santa Monica are a commune of homeless, high generation vampires making their haven on the beach of Santa Monica. They are E''', '''Lily, Rosa, Copper, and Julius. Not all of these are native to Los Angeles and have been chased here from vampire oppression. E E''' is an Australian surfer. He was Embraced by Lily, also a Thin Blood, who he had been seeing while in Santa Monica for a surf contest. Lily Embraced him one night but he didn't understand the severity of what she had done to him and he rejected her, but when Lily went missing E came to regret what he had done and wanted to find Lily. Unable to do so himself, he asks the fledgling to find her. Even though Thin Bloods are known for not being able to Embrace, E was sired by a thin blood. The Generation system might be an explanation for that: Lily, most likely, belongs to the 14th Generation, which is considered thin-blooded but still not the bottom of the hierarchy; Kindred of this generation can sire childer, but rarely manage to do it. E is 15th Generation, which is currently the absolute bottom of the heap; he cannot sire childer at all. Related Quests * '''Thinned Blood Lily }} Lily was Embraced by 13th generation vampire of unknown clan Rolf Toten, from Germany. Rolf explained very little to his childe, other than that Rolf's group couldn't take her in because she would be a liability as a Thin Blood. Lily sired E, who rejected her once he found out what she had done. After this, Lily refused to drink blood from the living, so when she grew hungry she broke into the Blood Bank, without knowing it was run by none other than Vandal Cleaver, Therese Voerman's ghoul. He kidnapped her and kept her as a "donor", draining her for blood and selling it on Therese's behalf to Kindred populace of Los Angeles. Lily is very compassionate, as she was very kind to the woman at the diner and she was deeply disturbed by her killing of Phil at the clinic. This may hint to her being a Toreador, as they tend to be more emotional concerning the hurting or killing of humans compared to other clans. Related Quests * Thinned Blood Rosa }} Rosa is a young Hispanic vampire. She has the power to see the future, although not vividly and only for a short duration. She runs up to the fledgling when they first try to enter the beach. If the protagonist is on the Surf's Up quest from Mercurio, she will inform them that the people looked for by us are up the stairs. When the protagonist speaks to her, she often has short, nonsensical visions. After these end, she always tells to not listen to her as she "doesn't know what she's saying". With some convincing from the fledgling she will offer to tell them more for $100, so she can finally leave Santa Monica. In this conversation she can be asked a range of question, mostly about the future and their own well being in that future, and if they would "win the game", to which she replies that "it doesn't matter" if we win the game, "just that you bought it" – this is one of the instances where the game breaks the Fourth Wall. It is very likely that Rosa was Embraced by a Malkavian Kindred, because of her gift, which may be because of a possible connection with the . If the protagonist paid to hear about the future, Rosa will no longer be present at the beach after traveling to downtown, supposedly left using the $100 given to her. Copper }} Copper is a naive vampire who knows very little of vampire lore. He asks the protagonist questions such as who the head vampire is and whether a full blood transfusion can return a vampire to humanity. It can be chosen whether to tell him the truth or lie to him in order to gain money. He believes killing the "head vampire" will return all vampires to humans and a nearby stake can be provided to encourage him to do just that. Also, a blood pack can be given to him under the pretense of it being unicorn blood, as he believes a blood transfusion could be the other answer to becoming human again. Lying to him in this way will result in a humanity point lost while gaining some cash. Related Quests * Daydream Believer (unmarked by default) Julius }} Julius is a thin blood with a speech disorder who hangs out at the beach of Santa Monica. It is later found out that he is giving the screenplay-writer David Hatter information about vampires to take the vampire movie industry to a whole new level with David's new script. The protagonist can choose to let him live, provided that he leaves Los Angeles forever or kill him because of his Masquerade breach. It is hinted from his connection with Hatter that he was a Toreador thin-blood. Related Quests * B-Rated Writer External links * * * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Caitiff Category:Thin-bloods Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters (Bloodlines)